


Let the World Pass By

by littlelotte



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ryuseitai, Sleepover Fic, i love my bright dazzling kids so much, the chiakana is actually pretty light though all things considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelotte/pseuds/littlelotte
Summary: a/n: This is a short fic based off the feeling I got from Growing Starry Days! Enjoy!





	Let the World Pass By

“Ugh, I really, seriously don’t get it.”

“Hmm? What’s the matter, Takamine? Are you not enjoying the show? Or do you have questions? Please, feel free to ask me all the questions about tokusatsu you may have, and I’ll be sure to give you my best answer!”

“No it’s not...it’s not _that_.”

“Guys, if you talk during the climactic part of the episode, it’ll ruin the whole thing, y’know.”

“Mm...Tetora is ‘correct’. Still...it seems like we always ‘chat’ while watching things together, though?”

“W-Wait! If this episode is about ninjas, I want to hear what’s happening, so…?

Chiaki moves to grab the remote, which requires reaching over Kanata (who’s leaning on him) to get to Midori (who’s leaning on Kanata, kind of—it’s a big couch, everyone fits) who’s been fiddling with it for the past half hour.

“I can pause it, you know! This is a really good episode, but I don’t want anybody to miss anything important, or not understand what’s going on!”

Midori gives him a pointed look, then sighs, turning his attention back to the television. “It’s not the story, it’s just...why are the characters in this show going through so much trouble to save that one guy from the last episode? Didn’t he betray them, or something…? Why go through all the trouble just to save a terrible guy like that, when there’s so many other things they should be doing? Like, I don’t know... _not_ helping somebody out who betrayed them, maybe?”

He feels Kanata shift next to him. “Ah, Midori, could it be because they are ‘close friends’?”

Shinobu nods. “Yes, yes! They are friends, Midori-kun, and he isn’t terrible! He only made it seem like he was against the others because he thought he could infiltrate the enemy from the inside! It wasn’t the most traditional thing, no, but he had his comrades in mind the whole time! He regrets his actions, and you could see at the very beginning of this episode that he wants to rekindle that bond!”

Tetora frowns, doubt evident in the furrow of his brows. “Midori-kun’s got a point, though? That guy’s been unpredictable from day one, so why would you wanna risk your life saving somebody who put everyone else in danger like that? What he did is still kinda betrayal, plus he should’ve tried talking to them all first before doing things on his own like that. Why fake buddying-up with the enemy anyway? It backfired, of course, and it’s kinda all his fault if you think about it.”

There’s a slight pause, the only real movement coming from Midori habitually bouncing his leg up and down. He has a lot to say, considering he’s thought about this kind of thing in the past (he always has a lot to say about tokusatsu) but before Chiaki can add in his own views on the situation, the conversation picks up again. With the first years all engaged in heated debate, he can’t find it in himself to stop them.

“And it’s just,” Midori starts, making a vague hand gesture, “the characters in this show are so...exaggerated? Too unrealistic, maybe? It’s like they’re not even people...just weird cartoon characters, and it’s irritating—especially when I’m supposed to be taking them seriously.”

Tetora shrugs. “They are pretty weird, huh? They kinda run around doin’ their own thing and cause trouble for each other in a ridiculous way. I dunno, I guess it’s funny? The action scenes are pretty great. I don’t think you’re supposed to take it all that seriously.”

Shinobu shakes his head, his hands balled up into determined fists. “No, you see? They’re all comrades, and that’s what’s important! Yes, they may act very strange, but that doesn’t mean they’re not like real people! People sometimes say we ‘Ryuseitai’ are strange, and...while that may be very true, that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be taken seriously!”

_Ryuseitai...is pretty strange, huh?_

Kanata laughs softly, shifting a bit to get a better look at Shinobu. “Shinobu is ‘right’. ‘Ryuseitai’ is very odd, yes? Just like the characters in this show...but we are all ‘people’ too, right, Chiaki?”

Chiaki goes still, and suddenly Kanata’s smiling at him, which is something that always, always catches him off guard.

But not for too long.

“That’s right, Kanata! It’s not uncommon for heroes of justice to have many quirks! In fact, it’s why I love you guys! Sure, we may be called weird every now and then—I know I’ve been! But it’s all of us burning bright together even despite our awkwardness that makes us shine!”

“Y’know Captain, what you said is nice ‘n all, but I don’t think anybody meant to turn this into a conversation about us.”

“Yeah...and you never even answered my first question, which is also irritating.”

“While you might not have meant for it, it’s important to me that I let everyone know how amazing they are!” If he could, he’d give each of them a hug, but they’re all still squished together on one couch and at this point he’s fairly certain Kanata’s using him as some kind of heated pillow. “But to answer your first question, it’s a pretty complicated situation, right? That character thought he could solve his team’s problems on his own, and went ahead and did something dangerous in order to achieve that goal, which led to him causing harm to the very people he was trying to protect. In the end, once he was captured by the villains, his friends chose to save him even knowing he made a terrible mistake.”

Chiaki shifts slightly, opting to put his arms around both Kanata and Tetora, earning a giggle and a complaintive grunt respectively. “The most important thing is that he learned the lesson of having faith in his comrades! It’s character development, after all! Nobody should have to battle alone—even if they think they have to. See? People are stronger when they come together and fight as one!”

There’s this brief moment where nothing seems to happen.The words threaten to pour out of Chiaki’s mouth in another dramatic spiel at _least_ to break the silence, but before he can even think about forming a coherent sentence Kanata lightly whacks him on the head.

“Mmm...Chiaki is ‘silly’, isn’t he?”

“W-What? I don’t—”

Midori cuts him off. “Ugh...if you’re gonna preach to us, at least take your own advice…”

“Passed out in the rain,” Tetora notes dryly, shooting him a side-glare.

Shinobu offers him a nervous smile.“I have also witnessed Captain-dono’s many accounts of trying to do things all alone, so…!”

“H-Hey! I—”

“What the ‘children’ are trying to say, Chiaki, is that ‘we’ are here for you, even if you think you have to ‘do things’ alone,” Kanata tells him, gently patting the spot on Chiaki’s head where he whacked him. “It is just as you said. Much like the ‘characters’ in this tokusatsu, we ‘Ryuseitai’ are ‘stronger’ when we are ‘together’.”

The words stop dead in his throat, and for a moment, his mind goes completely blank. He just focuses on taking in their smiles, the smiles of his closest, most trusted friends, and slowly turns their sentiments over in his head until he can force his thoughts back into some semblance of order. 

Oh God, he’s seriously gonna cry.

“Aha, you’re right, you know? I shouldn’t be running around doing things all on my own like that, so I’m sorry for worrying you! I really do love you guys, so I’ll be sure to listen to whatever it is you have to say!”

He still hasn’t let go of Tetora or Kanata, and if he could get Midori and Shinobu in here, he would. There’s that familiar pinprick of tears in his eyes, but he manages to hold back for the time being. Well, he’s lucky it’s dark in the room, basically.

Tetora laughs once. “All this over an episode of a tokusatsu.”

“It’s a sincerely good show! This ninja’s a fan! ” Shinobu chirps, leaning into Tetora’s side and pulling him in for a hug as well.

“You guys...are seriously killing me over here...can we at least go back to actually watching it?” Midori gives an exasperated sigh and leans further back into the couch, his tone of voice remaining characteristically blunt while his expression softens into a little smile. “It’s a mess, sure, but It’s not _that_ bad.”

“Oh, yes! The show! I had almost forgotten, but worry not, my friends! Once we finish this one, there’s a whole new season to start! It’s really good, trust me on th—”

“Tomorrow, Chiaki,” Kanata says with a laugh, “After this, ‘you’ and the ‘children’ should rest, don’t you think?”

Chiaki blinks. To his right, he hears Shinobu yawn, followed by Tetora making an attempt to stifle one. Midori looks like he’ll pass out soon enough, and Kanata’s sleepy sing-song voice let’s him know he won’t be awake for much longer. It’s an endearing sight, really, sort of like watching a family fall asleep on the couch together.

_A family._

“Good thinking there, Blue! We’ll finish this episode, get our rest and pick it back up when our energy is restored! Even real-life heroes need sleep sometimes!”

“Roger Captain, but don’t wake us up at seven-thirty again. Midori-kun might _really_ suffocate you with a pillow this time.”

“W-What? Hey, Nagumo, Takamine! Heroes don’t suffocate other heroes!”

His reaction sparks a bout of laughter, but Chiaki can’t find it in himself to stay mad. Instead, he grabs the remote again and moves to un-pause the program, putting on his best TV show announcer voice to catch his unit-mates up with all that’s happened thus far.

—And it’s fun. Every single second of it. Not only because he loves tokusatsu, but because he loves _them_. His friends, his unit, his bright, dazzling Ryuseitai.

His everything.

* * *

Chiaki rolls onto his side, pulling his blanket up to his chin and biting his lip, his gaze resting on the huddled form lying beside him. Wisps of pale blue hair look almost green in dim moonlight, and it’s something to focus on while trying (and failing) to fall asleep.

It’s not like he doesn’t _want_ to sleep. It’s more that he _can’t_ , which can pretty much all be attributed to the fact that he’s way too sentimental for his own good.

The school year is ending soon, and so is his time at Yumenosaki, which is bit strange to think about, especially considering how painfully long his first two years felt. There were times...many, actually, where he felt like his best option would have been, well, giving up. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about letting it all slip through his fingers and finally throwing in the towel he once hung around his back and tied like a cape.

But he didn't. He didn't, and he’s here now, isn’t he? Breathing calmly and surrounded by a group of people who, while awkward and clumsy in their own right, shine more brilliantly than the sun itself. He’s eighteen now, just barely on the cusp of adulthood (even though it hardly feels like it) and despite some of his remaining diffidence, he knows now more than ever that he’s going to be okay.

_And it’s all thanks to them._

They’d set up five sleeping mats, all generally close together, and a couple of night lights for Shinobu’s sake. It’s a little cramped, sure, but he doesn’t mind it. He wants to spend time with them all while he still can. The last year, the final stretch of anything, Chiaki realized, will fly by if you don’t want it to.

He lets out a sigh, closes his eyes for a moment, then reopens them only to come face to face with an apparently wide-awake Kanata, who offers him a sleepy smile and a quiet laugh.

“It is ‘rare’ to see Chiaki awake at this hour. Normally, by now, you’re already ‘fast asleep’.”

Fending off his initial surprise, Chiaki crosses his arms over his chest. “I could say the same about you, you know.”

“Shh, shh...talk quieter...the ‘children’ need their rest.”

“So do you.”

“Mhm, and so do you.”

Chiaki tries shooting his friend a glare, but it ends up looking more like tired squinting than anything else. Kanata’s right as per usual, and it’s difficult to argue with that soothing voice of his, but his train of thought is still moving a mile a minute and there’s no way of stopping it now.

“Hey, Kanata.”

“Hmm?”

“I just...I want to thank you. I know it’s two in the morning and this can probably wait, but...well, no, it can’t. I have to say it, or else I’ll lose the nerve, you know...?” He trails off for a moment, stops to take in a breath, then continues on with quiet determination. “I want to thank you because no matter what happened, and no matter how hard it was, you stuck by me and helped foster the growth of Ryuseitai. Which is a very special thing! You helped both me and these kids in a big way and I really don’t think I could have done it without you. No, I know I couldn’t have.”

Kanata has gone completely still, staring back at Chiaki wide-eyed and with an unreadable expression on his face. In any other situation, or perhaps earlier on in the year, he would have found this intimidating. But he’s not afraid of Kanata anymore, and he never will be ever again.

“And so...thank you for showing me your unwavering support, your friendship, and your honesty when I needed to hear it. This unit means the world to me, and so does each and every member. You helped make it all possible, and for that, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

There’s silence again, the only noise in the room being the collective snoring of the first years, and the sound of Chiaki’s heart beating like a hammer against his rib cage.

_Was that…too much?_

“Hehe, Chiaki is the ‘sentimental’ type, yes?” Kanata murmurs, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. “But there is no need to ‘repay’ me, you know. I did not dislike ‘sticking by’ you for even a second, and I ‘love’ the ‘children’ very much. They are just like ‘heroes’, Chiaki, and so are you. It is ‘I’, the ‘creature’ of the sea, who should be ‘giving thanks’.”

Chiaki frowns, his eyes straining to get a better look at his friend. Moonlight hits the planes of Kanata’s face oddly, making him look almost otherworldly, his eyes taking on a fluorescent green hue. It’s hard not to gawk at him even in broad daylight, and right now? He wouldn’t be shocked if he looked like a lovesick idiot. 

“You have ‘grown’ quite a bit. So chin up, ‘hero'. Give yourself some ‘credit’.”

_A hero...is that...is that really…?_

Chiaki quickly shakes his head and moves to grab Kanata’s hands. “Please, Kanata, whatever you do, don’t sell yourself short. You’re a hero too, you know? And you always have been, even if you didn’t realize it. Even if you think of yourself as a creature from the sea who isn’t fit for land, you’ll always be a valued member of Ryuseitai. You’ll always be family.”

Kanata goes quiet again, but this time the light hits his face well enough to reveal a full, loving smile that makes Chiaki’s heart skip a beat.

“Chiaki is _really_ the sentimental type,” he says with a giggle. “A ‘family’, right? Yes, ‘Ryuseitai’ is just like a family, and the ‘children’ are just like our ‘kids’.”

Chiaki’s face immediately heats up about ten thousand degrees. “W-Well! Yes, you’re right about that! They are like our kids—and we’re like their parents! Like two great friends raising kids up to become the heroes of the future, Ryusei Red and Ryusei Blue, always togeth—”

“Captain, shuddup,” Tetora groans, shuffling around in his sleep bag which is, most likely, a groggy attempt to kick Chiaki in the leg.

“If you two are gonna act like a gross, annoying married couple…can you please go do it somewhere else…?” Midori sighs, tossing a small pillow in their direction and hitting Chiaki square in the face.

“Captain-dono...Shinkai-dono...even a ninja such as myself can’t remain quiet under these conditions…”

_Oh god, they woke up the kids—_

“Aha! You’re all absolutely right! It’s bedtime for everyone, including the Captain! But I digress! Let's go…Ryusei…Curfew!”

“Ryuuuseeeeeiii...Curfew!” Kanata mimics, lazily throwing his arms up in the air. “It is ‘past’ the children’s ‘bedtime’. Goodnight, sleep 'tight', don't let the bed-bugs 'bite'."

There’s a few more groans, and Midori sits up just enough to grab his pillow away from Chiaki’s head, then flops back down on his sleeping mat with a huff. “You guys are so weird…you owe us breakfast tomorrow, actually. It’s the only way you can make up for it.”

“Make that lunch, too,” Tetora adds, shuffling around enough in his sleeping bag to successfully kick Chiaki this time (albeit not very hard). “You always try to stop me from cooking anyway, so if you’re gonna act like our parents then you gotta pull out all the stops.”

“Isn't it true, though? Us juniors have been looking up to our seniors for an entire year now, so aren't we a bit like their kids?” Shinobu says with a yawn. "I don't mind it, though!" 

“God, don’t encourage them.” Midori’s words sound harsh, but there’s a smile evident in his tone.

“Aw, c’mon, Midori-kun. Captain and Vice-Captain are pretty cool. Sometimes. But to be fair, I don't think any of us are cool all the time." 

"Well, I am a firm believer in all of your inherent coolness! Fufu...Captain-dono and Shinkai-dono are just like parents, right? I'm glad! A ninja's family is his greatest strength!" 

Chiaki coughs, his face scarlet. “Um, well, yes! I did say that, didn’t I? But in any case, all for one and one for all! Together the five of us are…!”

The room erupts in a chorus of tired "Ryuseitai” and Chiaki feels his chest swell up with pride. Slightly embarrassing conversations included, all the time spent with Kanata and the kids is time he'll treasure. If he could snap pictures of every little moment, every candid smile, and somehow capture every single laugh and put them all in one big animated scrapbook, he’d do it in a heartbeat. He’d compile everything—every Live, hero show, practice drill, sleepover—and hold it dearly for the rest of his life. This, that, and every second they've shared together is something worth cherishing.

When he finally turns back to face Kanata, he finds the other boy still awake.

“So much for Ryusei Curfew,” Chiaki whispers. 

Kanata giggles. “It seems the ‘two of us’ keep finding ourselves in ‘similar’ situations.”

“Well, I don’t really mind that. We’re the Captain and Vice-Captain for a reason, right?”

“Yes...we are, and I am feeling very ‘fortunate’ right now.”

“Me too.”

There’s a light pause, and before Chiaki can think of what to say next, Kanata takes both his hands and gives them a little squeeze. His smile is radiant and there’s this infinite quality to it that could fill pages and pages of books with the volumes that it speaks.

“Goodnight, ‘Red’.”

Chiaki closes his eyes, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

“Goodnight, Blue.”

He gives Kanata’s hands a squeeze in return, and lets a long overdue sleep finally, finally take him. He feels...safe. He feels at home—like there’s something here he won’t find anywhere else—and he’s _happy_. He’s so inexplicably happy that at any given moment the planet could burst into trillions of specks of stardust and he wouldn't mind it. He’s lucky enough to have befriended the brightest stars in the universe, after all, and he'd let the whole world pass him by if it meant spending one more day with them.

A Family. Right? Yes? That’s exactly what it is.

Who knows? Maybe he’ll write a song about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was a lot of fun to write!!! Ryuseitai is just so good do you ever think about that god they're just perfect I love my five sons so much they really are the brightest stars


End file.
